Magnetoencephalography (MEG) allows for noninvasively localizing and monitoring brain activity in real time. The aims of this protocol are to record brain activity during linguistic and nonlinguistic auditory, tactile, and visual stimulation. These recordings will allow analysis of the neurophysiology of language perception and production. Three kinds of subject populations will be examined: healthy control subjects, subjects with language-based learning disability (LLD or dyslexia), and blind Braille readers. The MEG will be superimposed upon the subject's MRI, showing structural brain areas, thereby correlating functional MEG activity with brain structure. The research procedures will assist in improving the neurophysiological understanding of human sensory and language processing.